Hold My Hand Harder
by brit.brutal
Summary: House has a sister, but he is in no state to understand that...or is he? Longer summary inside. I couldn't do the summary justice with so few characters to use in the summary box, haha. Title is a lyric I love from Sweet Talk by the Killers.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers:** Seasons 1-4 just to be safe, ESPECIALLY THE FINALE OF SEASON 4!

**Extended Summary:**Blythe and John House had a daughter when House was in college. They never told him and the daughter grew up, never knowing she had a brother. She goes to Boston where she meets Kutner and overhears him talking about House being in a coma. She questions him and goes to PPTH where she meets Wilson at the misanthropic doctor's bedside. What will transpire after? Can she teach Wilson to forgive a person she never knew? Can she make up for all the lost time between her and her older brother or will he slip deeper into his coma? And all the while, Cuddy is at House's bedside. And everyone is oblivious to the fact that House can hear andfeel anything that anybody does around him.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to David Shore and Fox. Am borrowing. I own made up character and fictional plot.

**Author's Note:** I always read stories about House's long lost daughter(s), but never about a long lost sibling. Should be interesting. Let's see how it goes. And no, the original character is not going to fall in love with anybody. She is no Mary Sue.

It took a year to get that Boston Red Sox ticket and nothing could ruin her day as she stood in a line outside of Fenway Park, waiting to get inside and to her seat. Other anxious fans were consumed within their own chatter chatter. She hadn't brought a companion and didn't have anyone to talk to. She was standing by herself, a twenty-eight year old brown haired and blue-eyed young woman. She felt that she looked a bit strange in her Jon Lester jersey, stepping outside of her comfort zone of polo shirts and jeans of her everyday wear.

Gillian 'Gil' House checked the time on her cell phone. The game would be starting soon. She stamped her foot almost impatiently, and then felt embarrassed at such a juvenile motion. She was hardly ever impatient, but when it came to the Red Sox, everything changed. Someone from behindher stifled a chuckle after her anger stomp. She couldn't help but turn around.

A tan, dark haired man was standing behind her. _'Is he from India?' _She wondered briefly. He was dressed in a Sox t-shirt andhad a kind face and sweet smile. "I think everyone is anxious to get in," he said friendly enough.

She bit back the insult she was prepared to throw at him after she heard him chuckle at her, "I guess so. I can't wait to see Lester pitch."

"I can tell," he gestured towards her jersey. "I'm a fan of Papelbon. I'm Lawrence."

She grinned. It was always good to find another fan. "Gil."

"Jill?"

"Yeah, but spelled like 'gill.'"

He laughed at that, and then his cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He put his phone to his ear. "Hello? Oh, hey Foreman. We have a case? But I thought we weren't taking any since he's in a coma."

'_Coma?' _she thought, _'sounds serious.' _She turned her back to Lawrence, wanting to give him some privacy with his call, but couldn't help hearing bits and pieces of the one-sided conversation since they were in such close proximity. Just when the line started moving, oh so slowly, she heard him say,

"Okay. I'll be there. It'll just be hard without House's advice. I _know_ he's in a coma…"

Gil caught that last sentence loud and clear. Someone named House was in a coma. She and her family were the only Houses she knew. It wasn't a very common name. She turned back to Lawrence to question him. But he was still on the phone.

"Yeah…yeah. Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm still in Boston. Okay…Bye, Foreman." He shut his phone and slipped it back into its holder. "Looks like I'm going to miss out on Lester and Papelbon after all."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help overhear you talking about someone named House being in a coma. That's my surname and I was wondering if you could tell me their first name just in case it's a family member."

"Oh, he's just my boss at the hospital I work at up in Princeton. Greg House. But so far as I know he's an only child. Army brat. His father was a Marine. I gotta get going. It was nice meeting you."

Her stomach dropped when he mentioned the father was a Marine—her father was a Marine. She grabbed his arm before he could get away. "Lawrence…What is Greg House's father's name?"

His brow furrowed,"Uh…John, I think. Yeah. John. And his mom's name is B-"

"Blythe." She finished for him. And fainted.

(**Author's Note:** Reviews are profoundly appreciated. And if you got this far along the page, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoilers:** Seasons 1-4 just to be safe, especially the finale of Season 4.

**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to David Shore and Fox. Am borrowing. I own made up character and fictional plot. I am also borrowing the songs 'Open Arms' by Journey and 'Everlong' by the Foo Fighters. I obviously do not own those more than I own House, M.D.

Gillian House woke up to motion. It took a while for her eyes to focus, and then she realized she was in a car. The car was silent and she was almost afraid to look anywhere besides the window her head was leaning against. She didn't know how or why she was in this strange car. However, she eliminated the possibility of being abducted by someone for she was not bound and gagged in the trunk.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she turned her head to find the tan man she had spoken to in line at the Red Sox game with. The one whose boss was possibly her brother. The doctor.

"You finally awake?" he sounded concerned, but then again, being concerned with everybody on the face of the earth was in a doctor's job description.

"No, I'm sleep-sitting, what's it look like?"

"Boy, you remind me of someone I know. You were much nicer when we last spoke."

"Yeah, I guess I was, but being somewhat kidnapped isn't on my list of Top Ten Things to Do This Weekend."

"I have not kidnapped you," he said in the same friendly voice she knew before she blanked out.

"So what happened to me? Why am I riding shotgun with you, Dr.-"

"Kutner, but I remember telling you to call me Lawrence. And I remember you saying you were called Jill with a G."

"Are you going to answer my question or reminisce about out relationship's wonderful history of a full ten minutes?"

He brushed off the rude comment, something he learned to do a long time ago. "You fainted in line."

"So I missed the game. Damn!"

"You fainted after I told you my boss's dad's name."

"Oh, that's right. Because I was struck with the thought of having a long lost brother."

He looked over at her and smiled. He couldn't believe how much she reminded him of House. Maybe they were related, but nobody would ever know without a DNA test. House was gone for God knew how long. So they wouldn't be getting his consent for the test anytime soon. And what if he just kept slipping deeper? Would an immobilized house be his possible sister's last memory of him?

_Of course she's his sister! Why else would you have kidnapped her if you weren't so sure?_

"So I guess you're taking me to the hospital you work at, then?"

"Obviously," his turn for a little smartass speak.

She looked out her window again. This is the place she wanted to be—she hadn't left anything back in Boston besides some well-earned vacation time from teaching Anatomy back at a Chicago high school. She had wanted an adventure for this vacation and up until passing out, the baseball game had been it. And now she was travelling to some hospital with some doctor to meet some man who may be her brother.

But what would be in store for her there? Unfulfilled experiences? Years of missed time? Hurt feelings?

"Hey, do you want to listen to any music?" he brought her back to reality, back from the abyss of her musings.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

He turned the car's radio system on. She saw that his iPod was hooked up to it. "The iPod's on shuffle, but the last song I left it on was Journey. Do you like them?"

"Who _doesn't _like Journey?"

It turned on to the last chorus of 'Open Arms' and they pulled a round of car karaoke.

"_So now I come to you/With open arms/Nothing to hide/Believe what I say/So here I am/With open arms/Hoping you'll see/What your love means to me/Open arms."_

Kutner really got into the song, pulling hard core serious facial expressions while serenading the windshield. Gill found it more amusing to watch him than to continue finishing the last notes. Kutner had no shame when he rocked out and she respected that. It meant he truly loved the music that he listened to.

The next song was Everlong and she embarrassed herself with singing it and playing a mean air drums.

An x-amount of songs later, they were in New Jersey and he was looking for a parking spot in the hospital's lot. Gill had never been to New Jersey before and from what she could see so far, she loved it. She wondered if peoples' demeanors resembled that of what she knew from Chicago's.

She followed Kutner into the building where he signed in and where a nurse gave her a funny look when Gill gave her full name to be written on a visitor's tag since she was temporarily shadowing a doctor. She followed Kutner to the elevators where they rode it to the second floor.

"So where are we going?" she inquired when they stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm taking you to see house and then I have to go to work because of the sudden emergency."

"So you're just going to leave me?" she could feel anger rising as she thought, _He's going to desert me in a random place and city where I have no idea how to get around?!_

He was getting impatient. _He must really be late. _He said, "I'll come back to get you and if you really don't want to spend the night in Jersey, I will take you back to Boston."

Then he was sliding a room door open where a man with grey hair and a stubble lay in the [patient's bed. A teary-eyed woman with dark hair was holding the patient's hand, but dropped it as soon as Kutner and his companion came in.

"Long, long story," he told the woman whose countenance broke into confusion. "She'll explain," and then he was gone.

The dark haired woman stood up and shook Gill's hand, "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy. I'm the Dean of Medicine here."

"I'm Gillian House."

Cuddy looked from the House standing to the House in bed. They didn't look so similar but then she looked at Gill's eyes. _God, they're identical—the same blue._ "Are you his-"

"I think he's my older brother."

Cuddy's eyes shut in relief, glad at the fact that she hadn't finished her sentence.

Glad that she bit back the word, 'daughter.'

**(****Author's Note:**** I could always see Kutner seeing along with any kind of song because he was such a fun character. One of my favorite people on the show. If you got this far along the page, thanks for reading. Reviews are profoundly appreciated.)**


End file.
